Contos de Grayskull parte 4 -Verdades
by TeelanaFalcao
Summary: Teela descobre sobre Heman. Duncan descobre sobre a Teela'na. Teela descobre sobre a Feiticeira e Heman e Teela descobrem sobre seus sentimentos. Bem... o título Verdades tem um motivo. Capítulo 09 postado.
1. Chapter 1

**Contos** **de** **Grayskull** **Parte** **4-** **verdades **

**Disclaimer:** Essa história foi escrita para entretenimento apenas. Eu não estou lucrando nada com isso. Eu não possuo Heman e os Mestres do Universo. **Arcrown**, o ladrão de magia é criação minha.

**N/A: **Eu continuo em minha jornada particular de auto superação**. **Quase desisti de tudo, mas graças á Deus que eu não o fiz**. **Meus agradecimentos sinceros á duas pessoas maravilhosas. **Adeela** **e** **QueenGrayskull **(minhas amigas pessoais).

Também quero agradecer a **Foxy11814**. Nunca conheci alguém tão gentil e educado quanto você. Outra pessoa incrível é **Casper23. **Fiquei emocionada com suas palavras**. **Elas me fizeram refletir**. **Obrigada!**  
**

Agradeço a todos que tem acompanhado minhas histórias, comentando ou mandando PM. Este é o final desta saga. (eu acho).

* * *

**Contos de Grayskull Parte 4- Verdades**

Eternia.

Castelo de Grayskull.

A Feiticeira estava em seu trono observando Eternia através de seu espelho mágico. Ela tinha uma sensação estranha que algo não estava certo. Ela viu as proximidades da Evergreen Forest, viu Fertile Plains, Mistic Mountains.

Tudo estava aparentemente em paz. Ela se concentrou e sua mente foi mais longe. Ela viu as Ice Montains, Shadowlands, Sands of Time e The Ice Land. A Feiticeira ainda observou o Sea of Rakash e Sea Harmony e não achou nada de errado.

-É tarde Teelana. Você deve ir dormir.

-Eu sei Espirito de Grayskull, mas eu tenho a estranha sensação que algo muito ruim está para acontecer.

-Eu não percebo nenhuma alteração no equilíbrio das forças misticas.

-Talvez você tenha razão. Não identifiquei nada de errado também.

Ela levantou-se de seu trono e desceu as escadas devagar. O Espirito de Grayskull desapareceu e ela seguiu seu caminho para seus aposentos quando sentiu uma explosão de energia atrás dela.

Virando-se depressa, a Feiticeira viu uma criatura que ela acreditava ter banido de Eternia uma vez por todas anos atrás.

-Você!?

* * *

Em seu quarto no Palácio Real, Teela dormia tranquilamente. Logo, porém ela começou a sonhar. Teela sonhou que estava em sua casa, não no Palácio Real, mas em sua própria casa. Ela era grande e espaçosa e sua mãe estava com ela nos braços. Teela podia sentir todo seu amor, todo seu cuidado.

Teela viu que sua mãe andava com ela... Não, sua mãe voava com ela nos braços pela grande casa. Teela não conseguia ver seu rosto, mas ela sabia que sua mãe era uma mulher muito bonita. Como ela sabia disso? Teela se perguntava.

No sonho ela viu que sua mãe estava com ela no colo em seu trono, cantando para ela. Ela tinha uma linda voz. Quando sua mãe a levava para seu quarto, de repente algo a atingiu. Teela viu que a mulher criou um escudo de energia imediatamente em volta de si e apertou a criança em seus braços com firmeza.

Ela atacou o intruso com todo seu poder tentando afasta-lo o mais longe possível. Em vão!

A criatura era pequena, porém forte. Parecia um eterniano, mas ele certamente não era. Sua roupa negra com símbolos circulares em vermelho e branco chamava a atenção.

Ele também trazia um elmo negro com os mesmos símbolos circulares na cabeça. Seus cabelos eram cumpridos e negros, como negros era seus olhos. A Feiticeira podia sentir toda maldade que emanava dele.

-Uma criança! Então a guardiã de Grayskull tem uma herdeira? Não por muito tempo!

A mãe de Teela apertou os olhos. A criatura andava em direção ás duas, então ela falou com determinação.

-Você nunca tocará nela! Nunca! A criança começou chorar enquanto sua mãe a segura nos braços com força de maneira protetora. Novamente ela lançou várias e várias vezes raios de energia contra a criatura em vão. Ele não parava de se aproximar delas.

-Eu me alimento de energia sua tola, você só está me deixando mais forte!

A Feiticeira se lembrou das histórias que leu na biblioteca de Grayskull. Aquele á sua frente era Arcrown. O ladrão de magia, um ser que vive se alimentando da energia vital e da magia de outros. Ela tinha quase certeza disso.

-Como conseguiu entrar no Castelo de Grayskull?

-Eu sou um viajante das dimensões. Em tempos de conjunções específicas, portões se abrem para vários mundos e lugares. Eu já estive em Grayskull antes jovem guardiã. A primeira vez Veena me impediu de conseguir o que queria. A segunda vez Kodak Ungo me baniu. Você porém, não parece ser tão poderosa quanto suas antecessoras.

Os olhos da Feiticeira se arregalaram. A criatura tinha informações que nenhum ser em Eternia sabia.

-Surpresa... Teela'na?

O medo se apossou da Feiticeira. Agora não havia mais dúvida, ela tinha certeza quem era a criatura diante da si.

-Arcrown, o caçador de magia!

-Sim! Tenho tentado conquistar o poder mistico guardado em Grayskull há séculos e agora ele será meu! Vou sugar sua força vital e matar a criança para que ela não seja um obstáculo em meu caminho no futuro.

A Feiticeira tentou impedir sua aproximação utilizando-se dos truques ilusórios do castelo. A criatura se aproximava da mãe com a criança não se importando com as ilusões. Quando a Feiticeira viu que não podia vencê-lo com sua magia, ela decidiu atacá-lo pessoalmente.

Teleportando a filha para seus aposentos, a Feiticeira estava decidida a parar o intruso a qualquer custo. Determinada, ela o atacou voando diretamente para ele, lançando sua magia não diretamente nele, mas próximo a ele, fazendo-o recuar.

Ela tinha um plano e esse plano tinha que funcionar, era a única chance dela, de Grayskull e de sua filha.

-Você acredita mesmo que vai me deter assim? Você me decepciona jovem guardiã!

A Feiticeira estava cansada. Havia se passado vários minutos e seu inimigo não se enfraquecia como ela.

"Distração". A Feiticeira pensava. "Distração é tudo que preciso".

-Não vou perder mais tempo com você!

Arcrown concentrou seu poder e o lançou de uma vez na direção da Feiticeira de Grayskull. Quando ela foi atingida algo surpreendente aconteceu.

-Uma ilusão?!

A verdadeira Feiticeira de Grayskull surgiu em sua frente conjurando um feitiço de banimento poderoso.

De repente uma luz vermelha e azul começou a circulá-lo e a criatura dimensional foi pego pelo força do redemoinho místico, não conseguindo sair dele.

Quando Arcrown estava sendo sugado para dentro, antes de sumir completamente ele disparou seu poder contra a Feiticeira que estava concentrada atingindo-a em cheio.

Teela viu em seu sonho quando a mulher caiu com sua mão sobre o peito. Ela estava muito ferida.

-Mamãe!

Teela gritou acordando depressa. Ela estava confusa, muito confusa, tentando ainda entender o significado do estranho sonho.

-O que foi isso? Que sonho foi esse? A Feiticeira de Grayskull... Porque ela estava em meu sonho... Porque ela estava no lugar da minha mãe? Tudo isso é tão confuso, eu...

Teela não acabou seu raciocínio, porque de repente ela teve uma visão. Uma visão que a deixou horrorizada. Ela viu a criatura de seu sonho segurando o corpo já sem vida da Feiticeira de Grayskull.

-Não!

Teela levantou-se depressa, trocou de roupa e saiu. Ela precisava chegar em Grayskull o mais rápido possível, antes que fosse tarde demais. Ela sentia que a vida da Feiticeira corria grande perigo. Teela pegou seu veículo e foi para o velho castelo. Ela não tinha tempo á perder.

-Vou precisar de ajuda.

A noite ia alta e Duncan dormia profundamente. Tinha sido um dia duro e difícil. Ele trabalhou incansavelmente em um novo projeto de arma para o reino e só parou quando o havia concluído. De repente ele acordou com alguém gritando em sua mente.

Surpreso, Homem em Armas logo percebeu o que estava acontecendo e quem o chamava.

"Pai, eu preciso de ajuda! Por favor, venha á Grayskull o mais rápido possível"!

* * *

Antes que a Feiticeira pudesse fazer qualquer coisa a criatura foi mais rápida e a agarrou e apertou-a pela cintura com força, prendendo suas belas asas

-Ahhggrrr!

-Há dezoito anos atrás você me surpreendeu com sua poderosa magia e seus truques. Eu não imaginava que uma simples guardiã fosse uma lutadora tão capaz, mas eu não vou cometer o mesmo erro de novo!

De repente a Feiticeira começou a se sentir fraca, como se suas energias estivessem sendo sugadas. Sua beleza começou sumir e ela foi envelhecendo lentamente

-Eu sou um ladrão de magia lembra? Viajo pelas dimensões roubando os poderes de pessoas como você guardiã. Eu vou sugar toda sua magia e energia vital, logo você será apenas um corpo sem vida.

A criatura a segurava não a deixando escapar enquanto seu corpo brilhava com um brilho estranho. Conforme ele sugava os poderes da Guardiã de Grayskull, mais ele crescia e se fortalecia.

A Feiticeira sentia como se sua vida deixasse seu corpo, e antes que perdesse a consciência ela sentiu uma presença muito familiar.

"Teela".

Arcrown sugava e se deliciava com o poder da Feiticeira quando ele ouviu uma voz firme e determinada atrás dele.

-Deixe-a em paz! Afaste-se dela!

Com toda a força que podia Teela golpeou a criatura que foi jogada para trás e atingiu a parede do velho castelo. Teela se abaixou e tocou a Feiticeira que estava caído no chão. Arcrown se virou enfurecido olhando para a jovem guerreira.

-Você! Sua mãe a protegeu de mim há dezoito anos atrás. Mas agora ela está tão fraca que não pode proteger a si mesma ou você menina.

Teela estava de joelho ao lado da Feiticeira e ficou confusa ao ouvir aquelas palavras, quando a criatura concentrou sua magia e a lançou contra ela.

A Feiticeira de Grayskull em um ato de desespero reuniu toda energia que lhe restava e projetou um escudo ao redor da filha. Quando o raio de Arcrown a atingiu, o escudo se rompeu lançando-a para trás.

Teela podia sentir a magia protetora da mãe em volta de si e reconheceu imediatamente a sua origem, como em seu sonho, ela vinha da Feiticeira de Grayskull. Mesmo o escudo se rompendo ela não ficou ferida.

Ainda no chão Teela começou a processar as informações recebidas. As palavras da criatura, o sonho, sua ligação inexplicável com Feiticeira... De repente tudo fazia sentido e ela compreendeu sua própria história. Teela olhou em direção da Feiticeira, ela estava velha, fraca e completamente indefesa.

Arcrown foi para cima da Feiticeira com toda fúria que sentia, pegou seu corpo do chão e levantou-a no ar segurando-a pelo pescoço. De repente uma longa espada negra surgiu em sua mão.

-Não vou permitir que você me atrapalhe novamente! Você e sua filha vão morrer agora!

Enquanto segurava a guardiã no alto ele se virou para Teela e perguntou.

-Você achou realmente que tinha alguma chance sozinha contra mim, menina ?

Teela respondeu com um sorriso no rosto.

-Quem disse que estou sozinha?

Nesse momento um disparo de lazer atingiu a criatura dimensional nas costas lançando-o a uma grande distancia. Quando ele começou a se levantar, Heman lançou-se sobre ele e ambos caíram no chão novamente.

Quando se levantaram eles pegaram suas espadas e se lançaram na direção um do outro. O herói de Eternia golpeava com a Espada do Poder seu adversário, mas aquele ser embora bem menor que Heman o igualava em força.

Violentamente as fabulosas espadas se cruzavam no interior de Grayskull. Heman era um excelente espadachim, mas ele não conseguia levar vantagem sobre seu oponente. Mesmo com toda sua força e experiências em batalhas o campeão de Eternia não conseguia se sobrepor sobre ele.

Muito rapidamente Arcrown lançou seu raios de energia contra Heman. Um após outro ele se desviou deles eté que um o atingiu. Heman ficou um pouco atordoado e a criatura se lançou sobre ele agarrando-o por trás.

-Acabou a brincadeira menino!

* * *

Homem em Armas correu e pegou nos braços o corpo da Feiticeira enfraquecida no chão. Teela também correu em direção á ela.

-Pai, como ela está?

-Eu não sei ao certo. Ela está viva, mas muito fraca.

-Á... sala... de Cristais... preciso... ir á sala...

-Pai do que ela está falando? Que sala de Cristais é essa.

Homem em Armas entendeu imediatamente o que ela queria que ele fizesse. Ele com a Feiticeira nos braços se dirigiu para o interior do castelo enquanto Heman e a criatura lutavam dentro dos corredores de Grayskull.

Quando chegaram ao local Homem em Armas parou. Com um pequeno gesto de mão que custou caro á Feiticeira, ela abriu a passagem para outra dimensão, para o lugar onde estava a esfera com o Poder dos Anciãos.

-Você deve... ajudar... Heman.

-Heman pode se cuidar sozinho. Você está muito fraca.

-Ele... precisa...de ajuda...

-Pai, eu a levo á sala de Cristais. Vá ajudar Heman.

-Você tem certeza sobre isso Feiticeira? Não podemos perder você.

Homem em Armas disse olhando para ela e depois para a filha com tristeza e pesar.

Um grande barulho foi ouvido por todos. A luta dos dois adversários era equilibrada.

Homem em Armas concordou e a entregou a Teela. Estranhamente a Feiticeira não era tão pesada quanto Teela pensou que seria para uma mulher adulta.

-Você consegue carregá-la Teela? Ela está muito fraca para andar.

-Eu consigo pai. Não vou deixá-la morrer, eu prometo.

Homem em Armas acenou com a cabeça e correu para a batalha. Heman e o ladrão de magia lutavam furiosamente. Heman não compreendia como aquele ser aparentemente simples e inofensivo podia ser tão forte e rápido. Mesmo ele dando seu melhor, Heman não conseguia uma vantagem sobre seu inimigo.

Teela olhou para baixo, para a passagem aberta no chão e se perguntou como iria descer uma vez que ela não tinha asas.

-Apenas... pise... e não tenha... medo.

Seguindo as instruções da Feiticeira, Teela se projetou na placa de pedra e ela começou descer. Teela segurava a Feiticeira nos braços e olhava admirada para aquele mundo estranho. Ela sabia que seu pai e Heman estavam lutando em Grayskull com aquele ser maligno, mas aqui havia apenas o silêncio.

A placa de pedra parou e Teela se aproximou do esfera que continha o Poder dos Anciãos.

-A esfera... preciso... tocar...

Teela levou-a até a esfera, pegou a mão dela e ajudou-a a tocar na esfera. Imediatamente uma luz intensa tomou conta do corpo envelhecido e fraco da Feiticeira e Teela cobriu os olhos.

Quando a luz desapareceu, Teela viu a poderosa Feiticeira de Grayskull completamente restaurada a sua força, poder e juventude em pé diante de si. Teela nunca a viu tão poderosa.

-Obrigada! Agora fique aqui, você estará mais segura, eu vou ajudar Heman e Homem em Armas.

Quando a Feiticeira se virou e abriu suas asas para voar, Teela falou.

-Mamãe!?

A Feiticeira parou. Ela não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Era a primeira vez que sua amada filha a chamava assim. Lágrimas escorreram em seu rosto. Ela fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e se virou para enfrentar a filha.

-Sim, Teela! Você é minha filha... Arcrown é um inimigo muito poderoso e perigoso também! Devo expulsa-lo de Grayskull de uma vez por toda. Depois conversaremos.

Teela concordou com a cabeça. Seu pai e Heman realmente estavam precisando de ajuda, ela mesma podia se sentir isso.

-Eu vou com você também.

-Você deve ficar. É muito perigoso para você Teela.

-Eu posso me cuidar, lembra. Se Arcrown é tão forte quanto diz, você também vai precisar de minha ajuda.

A Feiticeira concordou sabendo que não ganharia com seu argumento da teimosia da filha.

-Vamos então!

* * *

Arcrown estava segurando Heman por trás pela cintura com uma força inacreditável. Por mais que ele tentasse escapar, não conseguia.

-O poder de Grayskull flui através de você menino. Agora esse poder será meu!

Arcrown começou brilhar e Heman foi ficando cada vez mais fraco. Todo poder de seu corpo saiu rapidamente e ele voltou a ser Adam.

Quando a transformação de Heman em Adam se finalizou. Arcrown simplesmente o largou e ele caiu no chão. O príncipe Adam estava tão fraco que mal conseguia abrir os olhos.

-Agora ao premio principal.

-Acho que não!

Homem em Armas disparou seu lasers contra a criatura que agora estava com o dobro do tamanho original. Nenhuma de suas armas porém surtiu o efeito esperado no seu adversário.

Arcrown se dirigiu á ele e deferiu vários golpes que Homem em Armas se esquivou. Os golpes da criatura eram rápidos e Duncan já estava ficando cansado.

Mas ele não podia desistir.

-Adam! Adam, levante-se!

Homem em Armas gritava para o príncipe enquanto se desviava e atacava seu adversário com suas armas inutilmente. O príncipe Adam tentou se levantar e ajudar seu mentor, mas não lhe restava força alguma em seu corpo. Nem mesmo sua espada que estava do lado dele, ele conseguia segurar.

-A brincadeira acabou inseto!

Arcrown lançou sua magia contra Homem em Armas e o atingiu em cheio, lançando-o com violência contra a parede do castelo, batendo a cabeça e deixando-o inconsciente.

-Pai!

-Duncan!

Gritaram juntas Teela e a Feiticeira ao chegarem no local e se depararem com a cena.

-Então a Feiticeira voltou com sua filhinha ao lado. Interessante. Acabar com vocês vai ser muito, muito divertido.

A Feiticeira olhou para Duncan e viu que sua cabeça sangrava com certa intensidade, olhou para o outro lado e viu o príncipe Adam no chão com a Espada do Poder ao seu lado.

"Arcrown não deve saber sobre a Espada do Poder e como ela funciona". Pensou a Feiticeira.

-Teela, ajude o príncipe Adam!

-Adam? Adam não está ...

- Ajude o príncipe Adam depressa!

Teela olhou e viu seu pai ensanguentado. Do outro lado ela viu Adam tentando se levantar. Seu pai estava ferido, mas a Feiticeira sabia das coisas. Não era hora de discutir com ela, Teela concluiu e correu em direção á ele.

-Você realmente é surpreendente Teela'na. Devo admitir que estava errado a seu respeito. Vai ser um prazer matá-la.

Arcrown foi para cima da Feiticeira muito rapidamente. Ela voou e se esquivou de seu ataque. Ele continuou lançar sua magia contra ela e Teela'na continuava a se desviar e se esconder atrás das ilusões de Grayskull tentando se proteger de seu toque.

-Adam! Adam, você está bem? Onde está Heman?

-A... espada... me ajude...

-Eu não estou entendendo Adam. Onde está Heman? A Feiticeira não pode segurar aquela coisa muito tempo. Precisamos dele!

Teela pôs o braço de Adam em volta de seu pescoço e o segurou pela cintura ajudando-o a levantar.

-Minha... espada...

Teela pegou a espada e pôs nas mãos dele. Adam olhou para ela pensativamente. Não só ele e seus amigos estavam em perigo como Grayskull também. O príncipe Adam sabia o que tinha que fazer. Não havia outra alternativa. Mesmo sem poder erguer a espada completamente e muito cansado ele gritou.

-Pelos poderes de Grayskull!

Teela soutou-o assustada e surpresa com tudo que estava acontecendo com seu amigo de infância. Em instantes Heman, o herói de Eternia estava no lugar do príncipe Adam.

-Adam...

-Eu tenho o poder!


	2. Chapter 2

-Pelos poderes de Grayskull!

Teela soutou-o assustada e surpresa com tudo que estava acontecendo com seu amigo de infância. Em instantes Heman, o herói de Eternia estava no lugar do príncipe Adam.

-Adam...

-Eu tenho o poder!

Teela não podia acreditar em seus olhos. O príncipe covarde que fugia sempre quando aparecia problemas era na verdade o campeão de Grayskull. Agora tudo fazia sentido para ela.

-Eu explico tudo depois Teela. A Feiticeira está com problemas e nós precisamos ajudá-la.

Teela concordou não sabendo exatamente como se sentia no momento. Ela estava furiosa por dentro porque ele escondeu esse segredo dela, e orgulhosa por saber que a pessoa que ela amava não era o covarde que ele sempre quis parecer que era.

-Vamos depressa Teela!

* * *

Nos corredores intermináveis de Grayskull, a Feiticeira continuava fugindo do caçador de magia. Ela precisava dar tempo para que Adam voltasse a ser Heman.

-Eu já estou cansado disso!

Com uma grande quantidade de energia reunida, ele esperou o momento certo e então ele a atingiu com todo seu poder. A Feiticeira criou seu campo de força em volta de si, mas ele não foi forte o bastante para segurar o ataque e se rompeu, e ela atingiu o chão com certa violência.

-Você me deu mais trabalho que suas antecessoras! Esta vitória terá um gosto muito especial para mim!

O caçador de magia ia se aproximando da Feiticeira quando de repente a espada negra, grande e muito afiada apareceu em suas mãos novamente.

-Sua cabeça é tudo que eu quero agora!

Quando Arcrown chegou perto o suficiente da guardiã de Grayskull ele ouviu um barulho, e quando se virou na direção dele foi atingido por um grande pedaço de pedra das paredes do castelo, arremessado com grande força por Heman que o fez atravessar a parede seguinte.

Atordoado, o caçador de magia se levantou e foi atingido novamente, só que agora por socos furiosos, rápidos e constantes de Heman que não davam tempo para ele reagir ou tocá-lo.

"Heman detenha a caçador de magia o máximo que puder. Vou fazer um feitiço de banimento e mandá-lo para um lugar isolado em que ele nunca mais possa voltar".

-Vai ser um prazer Feiticeira!

A Feiticeira se concentrou. Ela queria ter a certeza que Arcrown não voltaria para Eternia nunca mais. Quando encontrou o lugar que procurava ela começou seu encantamento.

Teela estava ao lado de Homem em Armas, olhando com atenção e cuidando atentamente de seu ferimento na cabeça. A pancada foi forte, mas não apresentava danos maiores.

Devagar ele foi abrindo os olhos. Um pouco ainda tonto, Homem em Armas olhou atentamente para sua filha.

-Teela...

Virando o rosto para a outra direção, ele viu como Heman lutava com o ladrão de magia. Heman o golpeava sem trégua. Ele nunca tinha visto o herói de Eternia lutar daquela forma. Homem em Armas também viu a Feiticeira muito concentrada realizando seu feitiço.

-Teela'na...

Com o feitiço pronto ela disse telepaticamente para Heman se afastar de Arcrown.

-Agora Feiticeira!

Ela começou o encantamento e antes que Arcrown tivesse tempo para reagir ou fugir, o redemoinho dimensional o envolveu. Ele era forte e poderoso. A criatura tentava escapar de seu poder de sucção utilizando os poderes que tinha roubado da Feiticeira e Heman para sair de seu domínio, mas foi inútil.

-De novo não! Você não vai vencer novamente guardiã! Desta vez você será derrotada também.

E antes de desaparecer por completo por entre as dimensões, o ladrão de magia lançou seu último encanto em sua espada que estava caída no chão do castelo e a arremessou contra Teela.

Antes que Heman ou a Feiticeira pudessem reagir, a lâmina da espada atravessou por completo o corpo da jovem guerreira e a menina caiu no chão.

-Teela!

Exclamaram todos em um uníssono som.


	3. Chapter 3

E antes de desaparecer por completo por entre as dimensões, o ladrão de magia lançou seu último encanto em sua espada que estava caída no chão do castelo e a arremessou contra Teela.

Antes que Heman ou a Feiticeira pudessem reagir, a lâmina da espada atravessou por completo o corpo da jovem guerreira e a menina caiu no chão.

-Teela!

Exclamaram todos em um uníssono som.

Homem em Armas chegou perto da filha quase imediatamente. Feiticeira e Heman correram para junto dela também.

O corpo da menina estava no chão já envolto em muito sangue. Heman ao vê-la não pode suportar a cena de seu corpo belo e jovem completamente banhado em sangue e se culpava pelo que aconteceu com ela.

-Não...

-Teela filha, fique calma. Vai ficar tudo bem! Vai dar tudo certo.

-Pai... dói... muito... eu...

Teela perdeu a consciência. Homem em Armas olhava para o corpo ensanguentado de sua filha e a espada atravessada nela. Ele não sabia o que fazer.

Quando a Feiticeira viu a profundidade do ferimento, ela sabia que a chance de Teela viver era mínima. Mas ela não iria perder a filha de novo. Ela tentaria curar a filha de qualquer forma. A Feiticeira usaria todo poder de Grayskull que fosse necessário. Sua filha viveria

-Feiticeira, por favor, faça alguma coisa. Não a deixe morrer. Por favor...

Heman estava com seus olhos lacrimejando. Como ele se odiava por não tê-la protegido, por não ter impedido Arcrown de feri-la.

-Ela não vai morrer Heman, eu não vou permitir!

A Feiticeira se abaixou e pegou o corpo da filha sem nenhuma dificuldade.

-O que vai fazer?

-Vou pedir aos Anciãos para curá-la.

-Eles podem fazer isso? E se eles não...

Duncan perguntou e depois parou, não querendo pensar realmente nessa possibilidade.

-Eles têm que fazer isso! Você dois fiquem aqui.

Ela estava convicta. A Feiticeira de Grayskull caminhou para a sala de Cristais mais uma vez, levando nos braços o corpo ferido da filha. Homem em Armas e Heman ficaram parados olhando ela se afastar para o centro do castelo.

Os dois homens queriam acreditar que a jovem que amavam ficaria bem. Se alguém podia ajudá-la nesse momento, esse alguém certamente era a Feiticeira de Grayskull.

Teela'na voou para o interior da sala de Cristais e se aproximou da esfera que continha o Poder dos Anciãos. Ela colocou Teela em cima de um cristal próximo. Antes dela receber a cura, a espada precisava ser retirada. Teela'na olhou para o corpo ferido da filha, e as lágrimas vieram em seus belos olhos verdes.

Ela pegou a espada pelo cabo com uma mão firme e a outra colocou-a no peito da filha. Ela fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e puxou a espada de uma única vez.

A menina soltou um grito de dor abafado e gemeu baixo quando sua mãe levantou-a segurando-a pelas costas, pondo a mão atrás de sua cabeça e a apertando contra seu próprio peito.

-Por favor, curem minha filhinha...

Ela abraçou o corpo de Teela, apertando contra o seu próprio. Teela'na chorou em silêncio no ombro da filha quando a resposta esperada não veio. Se concentrando no encantamento que fazia para conter o sangramento do ferimento, de repente a Feiticeira sentiu uma onda de poder de tal intensidade que poucas vezes ela tinha sentido antes.

Esse poder atingiu o corpo da filha de tal forma que ela mal conseguia segurá-la. Depois de alguns segundos tudo voltou ao normal. A menina estava completamente curada. Não havia nem mesmo manchas de sangue em suas roupas.

A Feiticeira estava com uma das mãos acariciando o rosto de Teela quando ela abriu os olhos. Sua filha a observava com intensidade. As lembranças vieram em sua mente todas de uma vez.

Seu sonho na verdade não era um sonho. Era uma lembrança. Lembrança do que aconteceu dias antes de sua mãe mandá-la para o Palácio Real com Duncan. Teela se lembrou também quando ela caiu no abismo em frente de Grayskull e se feriu. Ela sentiu a presença da mãe ali, cuidando e protegendo ela.

Teela fechou os olhos. Ela se lembrou quando a Feiticeira desapareceu e o Espirito de Grayskull a chamou para tomar o lugar da guardiã. Na época a Feiticeira lhe disse quando voltou que sua mãe devia estar muito orgulhosa dela e Teela desejou em seu coração que sua mãe fosse ela.

Teela entendia agora sua ligação perfeita e única com a poderosa guardiã de Grayskull. Tantas perguntas vieram á sua mente. Tantas emoções vieram á ela naquele momento. Raiva, amor, carinho, mágoa, alegria, tristeza. Teela não sabia exatamente o que sentir ou pensar.

A Feiticeira apenas a olhava com ternura, feliz que a filha que tanto amava estava viva e completamente curada. Ela sentia do turbilhão de sentimentos e pensamentos que tomava conta da filha.

Quando a Feiticeira tirou as mãos que estava em torno dela para se afastar, Teela a abraçou com força colocando a cabeça no peito da mãe. Surpresa com a atitude da filha, a Feiticeira não sabia o que fazer, então ela a abraçou de volta.

As duas ficaram abraçadas ali em silêncio por um instante, quando Teela falou baixinho.

-Eu finalmente encontrei você... Eu senti tanto sua falta... As vezes eu me sentia tão sozinha.

-Não minha filha, você nunca esteve sozinha, porque o meu amor sempre esteve com você.

A Feiticeira beijou a testa da filha. Ela sentia a dor e a confusão de sentimentos que tomavam conta dela naquele momento. Teela lutava para mantê-los todos eles sob controle.

Com a cabeça ainda no peito de sua mãe, ela começou chorar baixinho querendo dizer algo para a Feiticeira, mas não conseguindo fazê-lo. A Feiticeira de Grayskull passou a mão na cabeça da filha com carinho e a aconchegou mais perto de si, abraçando-a com os dois braços.

-Teela querida, o que foi? Me diga, por favor!

-Eu... Eu te amo mamãe...

Teela'na mal podia acreditar no que ouvia. Mesmo com toda a confusão interna da filha, a Feiticeira sabia que ela estava falando a verdade sobre seu sentimento em relação a mãe.

Teela se afastou um pouco e olhou para a Feiticeira. Sua mãe limpou seu rosto das lágrimas que escorreram com ternura. A jovem percebeu como se parecia com a mãe, mesmo rosto, mesmo olhos. A semelhança entre as duas era incrível.

-Eu... eu estou tão confusa...

-Eu sei.

Respondeu a Teela'na, passando a mão no rosto de Teela e separando os cabelos que estavam na testa próximos aos olhos da filha. A Feiticeira ajudou-a sair do cristal e ficar em pé.

-Eu sei que você está confusa e que tem perguntas Teela, e eu vou responder todas elas. Mas primeiro precisamos falar com seu pai e Heman que você está bem. Eles estavam muito preocupados.

-Você quer dizer Adam!

-Existe razões porque se deve manter em segredo a identidade dele, da mesma forma que sua ligação comigo não podia ser revelada.

-Eu entendo. Quero dizer... eu acho que entendo.

A Feiticeira observava a filha com todo cuidado. Mesmo sem fazer qualquer esforço ela podia sentir a luta interna de Teela. Suas emoções aflorava e ela tentava mantê-las sob controle. Ela entendia a atitude da mãe em mandá-la para longe para protegê-la.

Teela também entendia que sendo o príncipe Adam o herói Heman, sua família e amigos próximos estaria em perigos constantes. Mesmo assim ela ainda sentia um pouco de raiva.

-Eu acredito que vou precisar de um tempo para processar tudo isso. Eu só preciso de tempo.

-Leve o tempo que precisar filha.

Teela sorriu meio sem jeito para a mãe, ao ouvir a Feiticeira chamá-la de filha.

-Segure-se em mim Teela.

Teela segurou firme em sua mãe e a Feiticeira de Grayskull abriu suas asas e voou de volta para o interior do castelo novamente.

* * *

Heman e Homem em Armas estavam extremamente preocupados. Os dois homens não sabiam quanto tempo tinha se passado desde que a Feiticeira havia levado Teela para a Sala de Cristais tal era sua preocupação.

-Duncan, eu nunca vou me perdoar se algo acontecer com Teela. Porque eu não pude protegê-la Duncan? Porque?

-Você fez tudo que pode rapaz. Não se culpe assim. A Feiticeira vai trazer minha garotinha de volta para nós. Ela vai trazê-la de volta.

Enquanto os dois homens conversavam a Feiticeira chegou voando com Teela. Quando ela tocou o chão, homem em Armas correu e abraçou sua filha com toda força que podia.

-Pelos Anciãos! Teela!

Ele abraçou e beijou a filha várias vezes. Homem em Armas era um grande guerreiro, e tinha visto muitas batalhas e perdido muitos amigos nelas, mas nada se comparava a perder Teela. Ele não sabia como seria se isso acontecesse.

Quando seu pai se afastou um pouco dela, Teela olhou para Heman. O grande herói de Eternia tinha permanecido calado todo tempo. Ele tinha tomado uma decisão enquanto Teela estava ferida e ele não ia voltar atrás. Heman se dirigiu na direção dela convicto do que ia fazer.

-Adam, eu...

Heman passou as mãos em volta de sua cintura, puxou-a para mais próximo dele e a beijou apaixonadamente. Homem em Armas olhou imediatamente para a Feiticeira que não ficou nem um pouco surpresa quando a filha retribuiu o beijo apaixonado do Herói.

O jovem casal ficou ali se beijando por alguns minutos indiferentes para presença dos pais de Teela. Quando se separam eles ficaram se olhando por um momento sem ter o que dizer.

-Uau! Que foi isso?

-Me diz você! Você correspondeu ao beijo!

Só então os dois jovens se deram conta da presença dos dois adultos. Eles coraram na hora quando olharam para eles.

-Pai me desculpe. Eu não devia...

-Me desculpe também Feiticeira. Eu não sei o que deu em mim...

-Tenham calma vocês dois. Está tudo bem. Na verdade, eu acho que vocês têm assuntos sérios para tratar um com o outro.

-Heman, leve Teela de volta ao Palácio Real, eu vou ficar. Quero que a Feiticeira dê uma olhada em minha cabeça para ter certeza que está tudo bem. Eu irei depois.

-Como quiser Duncan.

Os dois jovens se dirigiram para a saída do castelo em silêncio completo, ainda embaraçados com que aconteceu antes entre eles. Heman e Teela ligaram seus veículos e voltaram para o Palácio Real.

-Vou ver seu ferimento Homem em Armas.

Quando ela colocou as mãos em sua cabeça, ele colocou as suas sobre as dela e as pressionou. Esse gesto não passou despercebido pela Feiticeira.

-Homem em Armas, algum problema?

-Não... Teela'na.

Os olhos da Feiticeira de Grayskull se arregalaram e ela retirou as mãos da cabeça dele. Em toda Eternia somente o Espirito de Grayskull e seu esposo sabiam seu verdadeiro nome.

-Como você...?

-Eu me lembrei de Peleezeea, Teela'na. Eu me lembrei de você, eu me lembrei de nós.

-Duncan!

Ela se atirou nos braços de seu amado esposo com as lágrimas escorrendo pela face. Eles se abraçaram como se não tivessem se visto por anos.

Duncan olhou nos olhos verdes profundos dela limpando-os com suas mãos fortes, porém gentis. Todos esses anos e ele a amava da mesma maneira.

-Eu te amo Teela'na.

-Eu também te amo Duncan.

Eles se abraçaram novamente e se beijaram como amantes apaixonados que eram. Segundos, minutos, horas, eles não sabiam precisar quanto tempo eles ficaram nos braços um do outro. Tempo não era importante agora. A única coisa que importava naquele momento era que eles estavam juntos novamente.

-Duncan...

-Eu estou aqui agora Teela'na. Nada vai nos separar de novo, eu prometo.

-Você vai ficar em Grayskull hoje?

-Eu posso?

-Você é meu marido, senhor Duncan.

Homem em Armas sorriu para sua esposa. Ele podia ver que ela também estava feliz. A Feiticeira de Grayskull não costumava sorrir, mas Teela'na estava com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto. Dezoito anos depois, ele ainda se sentia um menino descobrindo o mundo quando estava com ela.

-Perdemos muito tempo Teela'na.

-Sim, nós perdemos Duncan.

-Vamos começar a recuperá-lo então.

De mãos dadas eles se dirigiram para os aposentos da Feiticeira. Eram um quarto amplo, bem mobilhado e apesar de não ter janelas era muito bem arejado. A cama era grande e do lado dela ainda estava o pequeno berço de Teela.

-Teela'na, eu não quero forçá-la a nada.

-Eu sei. Duncan, do que você lembra?

-Eu me lembro de tudo.

A Feiticeira de Grayskull levantou uma sobrancelha considerando a resposta dele por um momento. Ela ficou um pouco vermelha com as lembranças de suas primeiras experiencias amorosas. Duncan passou a mão suavemente em seu rosto e em seguida retirou seu cocar de falcão, deixando a mostra seus longos cabelos vermelho.

-Ei! Você não está com vergonha de mim está, Teela'na?

-Não.

-Isso é bom, porque ainda vai demorar algumas horas para amanhecer.

-Você tem planos para passar o tempo?

-Não sei. Eu tenho?

-Sim, você tem!

Eles ficaram se olhando por um momento, então ele a puxou para mais perto de si. Ele sorriu para ela. Duncan a abraçou segurando-a pela cintura delicadamente, aproximou seu rosto do dela e muito suavemente suas bocas se tocaram.

Teela'na também colocou os braços em volta dele enquanto eles continuaram a se beijar. Ela gostava de estar em seus braços. Mesmo sendo a Feiticeira de Grayskull, ela se sentia segura e amada com Duncan.

Eles se beijaram suavemente no inicio, e depois foram aprofundando seus beijos, toques e carícias. Teela'na respondeu a todos os beijos de seu marido sem reservas.

Ele beijou-a ansiosamente, sua língua correndo sua boca, orelha e pescoço. Duncan deslizou suas mãos sobre seu corpo perfeito e começou tirar sua roupa devagar.

-Senti sua falta Teela'na.

-Eu também senti a sua.

Com seus corpos nus, eles se abraçaram e se beijaram sem pressa. Eles então começaram a se mover de forma natural. Corpo com corpo, pele com pele, boca com boca. Os dois naquele momento eram apenas um. Os sons que faziam era como música em meio ao silêncio do velho castelo.

O casal fez amor sentindo como se nada pudesse ser melhor. Havia muito que conversar depois de tantos anos, mas isso também podia esperar. O novo casal tinha grandes planos para essa noite.


	4. Chapter 4

Heman e Teela chegaram perto do Palácio Real tempos depois de deixar Grayskull. Heman desceu e pousou com seu veículo e Teela quando viu logo o seguiu. Ela não sabia o porque dele ter parado ali, ainda distante do palácio.

-Porque parou aqui?

Heman não respondeu. Ele ficou em silêncio apenas observando a aproximação dela. Ele pensou que nunca a viu tão bonita. Ela era simplesmente linda mesmo na escuridão da noite. Seus olhos brilhavam ao contemplá-la.

Ele estava tão agradecido por ela está bem. Teela era indomável. Adam sabia que alguns homens tentaram conquistá-la, mas nenhum teve qualquer chance com ela.

-Precisamos conversar Teela.

-Sim, precisamos.

Eles estavam de frente um para o outro, mas Heman olhava para o chão. Ele pegou sua espada e a ergueu. Teela o observava atentamente não sabendo exatamente o que ele ia fazer.

-Retorne o poder!

Teela ficou surpresa com a transformação dele. Ela já tinha visto Adam se transformar em Heman antes, mas ainda assim era algo espetacular. Adam estava segurando sua espada com os ombros para baixo desanimadamente.

-Teela... Me desculpe por esconder meu segredo de você. Eu não podia contar. Eu quis fazê-lo, mas eu simplesmente não podia.

-Está tudo bem Adam. Eu entendo. Bem... Eu acho que entendo. A Feiticeira mencionou o perigo que correriam os que soubessem de seu segredo e se seus inimigos tivessem conhecimento que o príncipe herdeiro de Eternia é na verdade o campeão de Grayskull.

Nós lutamos contra Esqueleto e seus capangas há anos. Sou Capitã da guarda Real e integrante dos Mestres do universo, lembra? Entendo sobre responsabilidades e segurança de todos.

-Eu sei, Teela.

-Então qual é a questão?

Adam estava assustado. Ele não era um covarde, mas ele estava com medo de verdade. Ele amava Teela. Quando Adam a viu quase morta, ele não podia pensar na possibilidade de perdê-la. Ele precisava enfrentá-la e contar como se sentia com respeito á ela.

Adam acreditava que sua amiga de infância tinha algum sentimento por ele também, afinal inesperadamente Teela correspondeu ao seu beijo em Grayskull. Adam sorriu com a lembrança. Mas nada tirava o seu medo de ser rejeitado por ela ao contar sobre seus sentimentos.

-Adam?

-Teela, eu... eu... te...

Adam olhou atentamente para ela. Ele respirou fundo, tomou coragem e se aproximou mais dela, passando as mãos em volta de seu corpo. Ele colocou seu rosto tão próximo do dela que ele podia sentir sua respiração. Adam olhou firme em seus lindos e profundos olhos verdes. Ele não ia voltar atrás.

-Teela, eu te amo!

Para surpresa de Adam ela não ficou brava ou teve outra reação inesperada, típica de Teela . Ela o abraçou de volta e respondeu.

-Eu também te amo.

O jovem casal não sabia exatamente o que fazer naquele momento. Eles se olharam e sonharam com as possibilidades que se apresentava em sua frente.

Adam colocou uma mão atrás da cabeça dela e trouxe-a para perto dele e então eles se beijaram. Como tinha acontecido em Grayskull, Teela respondeu imediatamente ao beijo e ambos se perderam em beijos e abraços apaixonados.

As emoções e sensações que ambos sentiram eram mágicas. Os jovens não sabiam e nem podiam explicar. Eles só se separaram quando precisaram de ar.

-Adam, nossos pais...

-Eu sei, Teela. Meus pais não serão contra nosso relacionamento. Eles gostam de você como uma filha. E Duncan vai ficar feliz por nós Teela, eu sei que ele vai.

-E minha mãe?

-Sua mãe? Ela está morta Teela.

-Minha mãe está viva e você a conhece muito bem.

-Verdade? Quem é ela?

-A Feiticeira de Grayskul!

-Teela, isso é alguma brincadeira sem graça!

-Não!

-Espera! Então isso é verdade! Ela é realmente sua mãe?

Teela acenou com a cabeça positivamente. Ela parecia triste e um pouca desanimada com essa verdade. Adam a observava com atenção. Ele imaginou que ela ficaria feliz em encontrar e saber a verdade sobre a mãe.

-Teela, o que foi? Você não está feliz por encontrar sua mãe?

-Sim, eu estou.

-Então porque está triste?

-Ela me mandou embora Adam! Todos esses anos eu acreditei que ela estava morta e ...

-Certamente ela fez isso para protegê-la Teela. Você sabe que ela fez.

-Eu sei! É por isso sinto raiva! Eu sei que ela me mandou para longe, entendo que foi o melhor que ela podia fazer para mim no momento, mas...

-Teela, você e a Feiticeira precisam conversar sobre isso.

-Você tem razão. Amanhã ou depois vou voltar á Grayskull. Eu e minha mãe vamos ter uma longa conversa.

-Agora que essa questão está resolvida. Podemos voltar á "Nós"?

Ele abraçou-a novamente puxando-a para o mais próximo possível dele, e pressionou seu corpo contra o dela. Adam e Teela procuraram a boca um do outro com uma fome desmedida.

Diferente das primeiras vezes que se beijaram, agora eles não tinham mais receio de não serem correspondidos. Eles não eram mais simplesmente amigos. Eles se amavam e sabiam disso.

A noite estava quente ou seus corpos é que estavam aquecidos, Adam e Teela não sabiam a diferença. Eles finalmente aceitaram e compartilharam seus sentimentos um para o outro. O vento da noite escovava os cabelos cumpridos de Teela e Adam passava as mãos pelo corpo dela com curiosidade e paixão.

Suas mãos percorria seu corpo perfeito em todos os lugares possíveis. Teela não sabia de onde vinha aquelas sensações maravilhosas que sentia, mas ela estava adorando o toque de Adam e não queria que ele parasse. Ele passou a mão em seus quadris por baixo de sua saia e apertou-os pressionando contra seu corpo ainda mais.

O príncipe Adam beijou sua boca, orelha e pescoço desesperadamente. Teela cheirava tão bem. Adam costumava sonhar com isso. Como ele fantasiou esse momento íntimo com ela. Nem mesmo em seus sonhos mais ousados, e foram muitos, ele poderia imaginar que fosse tão bom.

Adam podia sentir seu desejo crescendo e se intensificando com cada toque e carícia que recebia de Teela. O corpo dela também reagia igualmente e ela soltou um gemido em sua orelha quando ele passou as mãos em seus seios e apertou-os gentilmente, colocando sua mão para dentro se seu uniforme e beijando-os. Seu batimentos cardíacos aceleraram e suas respirações ficaram ofegantes.

Consciente ou inconscientemente eles começaram a tentar tirar a roupa um do outro. No calor do momento que estavam, ambos não estavam pensando direito, estavam apenas se entregando ao calor dos desejos e vontades que sentiam naquele momento.

Como Teela, Adam mal podia acreditar como seu corpo reagia aos beijos e toques dela. Eram sensações incríveis. Seus corpos queriam e pediam mais do que eles estavam fazendo. Eles precisavam de mais. Mais.

Teela já tinha tirado as blusas de Adam em meio aos beijos, carícias e toques e ele estava tentando tirar a dela quando Adam gemeu...


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: **Este capítulo é uma promessa que fiz á minha amiga **QueenGrayskull**. Eu disse que ia escrevê-lo quando ela me pediu e eu o fiz ( dar um final para esta saga com a reunião da família de Grayskull). Espero que gostem do resultado final. **QuenGrayskull** é maravilhosa e tem idéias incríveis! Outra pessoa que quero agradecer é **Adeela**. Só escrevi essa história porque você não nunca desistiu de **mim**. Vocês duas são mais que amigas para mim, são como minhas irmãs. Adoro vocês!

* * *

Teela já tinha tirado as blusas de Adam em meio aos beijos, carícias e toques e ele estava tentando tirar a dela quando Adam gemeu de frustração e parou de repente. Ele parou o que estava fazendo, tirou as mãos da blusa de Teela e se afastou um pouco dela.

-Teela... Não podemos fazer isso! Eu adoraria ir em frente, mas nós não podemos. Não ainda. Me desculpe.

Teela ficou surpresa com a decisão e atitude do príncipe Adam. Ela não ficou furiosa, pelo contrário, ela estava feliz que ele decidiu parar. Teela pegou as roupas dele do chão e as entregou com um sorriso. Adam pegou as peças e as vestiu imediatamente.

-Você não está brava comigo?

-Não. Estou feliz que tenha parado... meu príncipe.

-Está?

-Sim! Adam, nós quase perdemos o controle de nossas ações. Se tivéssemos ido até o fim poderíamos agora estar arrependidos. Eu não quero ter pressa.

Adam sorrir e abraçou Teela novamente. Ele também não queria ter pressa sobre o relacionamento deles. Adam era o Príncipe de Eternia. Ele tinha sido ensinado de como se portar com uma mulher. Havia todo um protocolo Real á seguir.

-Teela, assim que Duncan voltar de Grayskull eu vou pedir á ele para cortejá-la. Também vou contar aos meus pais sobre nós.

Ela sorrir e o abraçou e beijou mais uma vez. Eles pegaram seus veículos e voaram em direção ao Palácio Real. A primeira luz da manhã começavam a surgir em Eternia.

Depois que chegaram ao palácio, cada um deles tomou a direção de seus aposentos. Adam deitou-se em sua cama grande e confortável, mas não conseguia dormir. Tudo que tinha acontecido entre ele e Teela estava vivo em sua memória.

Sem poder controlar seu corpo, ele começou reagir com as lembranças dos beijos e carícias de Teela e Adam não sabia o que fazer.

-Anciãos!

Teela se deitou em sua cama e como Adam ela não conseguia dormir. Sua mente processava tudo que aconteceu durante o dia. Sua mãe que ela acreditava estar morta era na verdade Feiticeira de Grayskull, uma mulher que ela admirava e respeitava por tudo que ela fazia e representava para Eternia.

Teela uma vez desejou que a poderosa guardiã fosse sua mãe, e ela era de fato. A memória do que aconteceu em Grayskull estava tão nítida em sua mente que Teela se arrepiava, principalmente ao lembrar do caçador de magia e de quando ela foi ferida por ele.

Quando ela abriu os olhos, ela viu a grande Feiticeira de Grayskull a observá-la com seu belos olhos verdes, os mais raros de toda Eternia, olhos iguais aos dela. Teela sempre desejou estar com sua mãe e agora ela estava ali. Ela estava muito confusa com tudo acontecendo a sua volta hoje.

Mas ela amava a mãe, ela sentiu tanto sua falta que não queria que a mãe fosse embora novamente, então Teela a abraçou com toda força .

-Adam tem razão! Eu e minha mãe precisamos conversar! Adam...

Teela suspirava sonhadoramente em sua cama. Ela recordou de seus momentos quentes com Adam, quando juntos eles quase fizeram amor. Ela corou com o pensamento.

Ela não imaginava que existia uma química tão grande entre eles. Química essa que ainda fazia seu corpo reagir as lembranças dos beijos e toques dele mesmo Adam estando longe.

Teela rolou na cama até o dia clarear sem conseguir sequer dormir um pouco. Ela se levantou, fez sua higiene pessoal e saiu para falar com seu foi até seus aposentos e o chamou, porém Homem em Armas não respondeu.

Teela chamou-o diversas vezes, inclusive pelo seu comunicador. Não houve resposta. Teela decidiu entrar e para sua surpresa, seu pai não havia dormido no quarto. Teela ficou muito preocupada.

Ela pensou que talvez seu ferimento fosse mais grave do que ela imaginava e que certamente seu estado havia piorado. Teela não estava disposta a enfrentar sua mãe tão cedo. Ela queria conversar com ela depois de se acostumar com a ideia que a Feiticeira de Grayskull era sua mãe e de tudo o que isso implicava.

"Meu pai pode estar precisando de minha ajuda"

Pegando seu veículo ela se dirigiu muito rapidamente na direção o velho castelo em ruínas. Começava amanhecer e o sol começava a querer surgir no horizonte quando Teela chegou em Grayskull.

Ela aterrissou perto do abismo. Teela do lado de cá do abismo, em frente da ponte levadiça imaginava como entraria no castelo.

-Isso é ótimo! Como vou entrar? Eu queria que a ponte levadiça baixasse!

Respondendo ao pedido de Teela quase imediatamente, a ponte desceu, dando completo acesso para ela. Teela entrou e se dirigiu diretamente para a Sala do Trono.

-Espero que a Feiticeira não fique zangada por eu vim á Grayskull tão cedo.

Quando ela chegou ao local, não havia ninguém. Teela se sentou em um dos degraus da escada que levava ao trono. Ela pensou em se comunicar com Homem em Armas telepaticamente já que ela não conseguia com o comunicador. Ela tentou várias vezes sem sucesso.

-Como é que faço isso afinal de contas?

-Com um pouco de treino você vai conseguir falar com seu pai ou qualquer pessoa que queira usando sua telepatia.

-Espirito de Grayskull?

-Bom dia, Teela. Desculpe se eu a assustei.

-Está tudo bem, você não me assustou. Eu vim para ver meu pai, não consigo falar com ele.

-Siga o corredor á esquerda. Você encontrará seu pai no final dele.

Teela seguiu o corredor como o Espirito de Grayskull a instruiu, quando ela ouviu vozes. Teela não conseguia distingui-las. Ela seguiu em frente e se aproximou da porta e viu uma cena atípica.

Seu pai abraçava e beijava com ternura uma mulher de longos cabelos vermelhos como os de Teela. Eles estavam felizes e Teela não entendia o que estava acontecendo naquela sala de jantar.

-Pai! O que significa isso? Quem é ela?

O casal ficou parado em silêncio. A mulher que estava de costas abraçada com Duncan se virou lentamente para enfrentá-la. Teela a observou com toda atenção. A primeira coisa que ela notou foram seus olhos verdes floresta e seu rosto quase idêntico ao seu próprio.

Teela ficou surpresa. Não havia outra palavra para descrever o que ela sentia naquele momento. Era como se ela estivesse se olhando em um espelho e se vendo um pouco mais velha.

-Bom dia Teela.

-Feiticeira!?

Teela olhou para seu pai e em seguida para a Feiticeira de Grayskull. Ela estava diferente. Estava usando uma roupa comum, não usava seu cocar de falcão e não tinha suas belas asas brancas também.

Quando Teela virou as costas para sair, Duncan correu e a segurou pelo braço. Teela'na se aproximou de ambos lentamente. Teela olhava para ela espantada.

-Suas asas... elas sumiram!

-Teela, precisamos conversar.

Duncan disse ainda segurando-a. Ela baixou a cabeça e concordou. Homem em armas soltou seu braço e abraçou sua filha e Teela devolveu o abraço. Seu pai mesmo sendo um homem de guerra era muito afetuoso com ela.

-Teela, eu quero apresentá-la á alguém.

Ele estendeu a mão e pegou a mão da Feiticeira puxando-a para perto dele. Passando um braço em volta de sua cintura ele deu um beijo em sua bochecha e ela sorriu.

- Teela, eu quero que conheça Teela'na, minha esposa.

-O que?

-Nós somos casados, filha! Casados há dezenove anos.

Teela não podia acreditar no que ouvia de seu pai. Ela estava realmente começando a ficar com raiva. A pessoa que ela mais confiava mentiu todos esses anos para ela. Ele nunca disse que era casado, e com a Feiticeira de Grayskull.

-Pai, como pode esconder isso de mim! Como você pode!

-E você Feiticeira ? Se eu sou sua filha e ele seu esposo, como você pode nos abandonar? Como você pode fazer isso conosco?

Teela estava furiosa. As lágrimas estavam caindo em seu rosto, mas ela não se importava. Ela simplesmente não conseguia compreender as atitudes da mãe , o que a deixava com muita raiva.

-Porque Feiticeira? Poque? Porque preferiu a solidão deste velho castelo a viver uma vida com sua família? Você não tem coração?

A Feiticeira ouviu tudo em silêncio. Ela sabia que sua filha não entendia seus motivos reais, e decidiu contar a verdade sobre a origem de sua filha e sua história. Finalmente o tempo que ela tanto esperava chegou.

-Duncan não se lembrava sobre nosso casamento ou mesmo de mim, Teela.

Ao ouvir as palavras da Feiticeira Teela ficou realmente confusa com a declaração de sua mãe. Tal fato parecia impossível para ela. Como seu pai poderia ser casado e não lembrar disso.

-Venha querida, vamos nos sentar para conversarmos.

Teela'na estendeu a mão e pegou a de Teela com carinho. Ela segurou a mão de sua mãe ainda receosa. A Feiticeira conduziu a filha até a grande mesa de jantar que ficava no centro da sala e sentou-se, mostrando á Teela o lugar onde ela também devia sentar. Ela sentou-se de frente para sua mãe e Duncan sentou ao lado da esposa.

-Se vocês são casados há dezenove anos... Você é meu pai biológico?!

-Sim. Embora eu não tenha contribuído muito para sua aparência. Você é tão parecida com sua mãe! E não só fisicamente.

Duncan desviou seu olhar de Teela e sorriu para sua esposa, e Teela'na devolveu o sorriso. Ela soltou a mão de Duncan e criou uma esfera mágica onde aparecia a aldeia de Peleezeea.

-Ei! Eu conheço esse lugar! Espera... A feiticeira que os aldeões mencionaram... Era você!

-Há dezenove anos atrás eu deixei Grayskull e fui para a pequena e distante aldeia...

Os raios da manhã começaram iluminar o quarto e Adam não conseguiu dormir nem um pouco por mais que tentasse. Abatido pela noite mal dormida, ele se levantou e depois de fazer toda sua rotina matutina no quarto, ele resolveu procurar se mentor antes do café da manhã.

O príncipe Adam procurou Duncan sem sucesso. Ele foi a procura de Teela, mas também não encontrou-a. Adam pensou no que poderia ter acontecido e chegou a conclusão óbvia.

-Grayskull!

Depois da história contada e mostrada magicamente pela Feiticeira, Teela não sabia o que dizer ou fazer. Ela estava envergonhada e arrependida por ter gritado com sua mãe e lhe feito acusações.

Ela podia ver a dor de sua mãe por trás de seu belo e jovem rosto. Ela tinha a própria família tão perto e tão distante ao mesmo tempo.

Teela olhou para seu pai e sentiu a dor dele também. A vida não tinha sido justa para seus pais. Dois heróis de Eternia que dedicaram suas vidas para proteger o planeta inteiro, mas eles mesmos não puderam ser felizes como mereciam. Teela estava com os olhos lacrimejando.

Teela se levantou e ficou olhando para sua mãe por um momento. Teela'na levantou-se de cadeira quando sua filha andou em sua direção e sem dizer qualquer palavra Teela a abraçou.

Teela'na olhou para Duncan e sorriu abraçando a filha de volta. Duncan vendo as duas mulheres de sua vida abraçadas também levantou-se abraçou-as.

-Me perdoa mamãe, por favor. Eu...

-Teela querida, não há nada para ser perdoado.

-Sua mãe tem razão, Teela. Não existe nada para ser perdoado. Devemos seguir em frente. Como eu disse para sua mãe Teela, nós já perdemos muito tempo. Não podemos desperdiçá-lo mais. Somos uma família novamente e nada vai nos separar agora. Eu prometo á vocês duas.

Teela'na soltou a filha e abraçou Duncan. Ela deu-lhe um beijo casto e colocou a cabeça em seu ombro. A Feiticeira lembrou de sua visão há dois atrás quando ela viu este momento: Sua família reunida.

-Bem... Podemos tomar o café da manhã agora?

-Você come?

A Feiticeira de Grayskull não pode conter o riso. Ela notou a expressão de curiosidade da filha e riu ainda mais.

-Sim, Teela. Eu me alimento como qualquer outra pessoa.

Adam voava a toda velocidade para Grayskull. Ele não tinha certeza do que podia ter acontecido. Homem em Armas e Teela não estavam no Palácio Real e ele não tinha conseguido entrar em contato telepático com a Feiticeira.

Quando chegou em Grayskull ele esperou que a ponte levadiça baixasse como a Feiticeira sempre fazia.

Dentro do castelo a família de Grayskull tinha acabado sua refeição e a Feiticeira já tinha arrumado tudo com sua magia. Teela percebeu a presença de Adam e não só isso, sem esforços ela falou com ele telepaticamente não sabendo ainda exatamente como conseguiu.

-Pai, Adam chegou e está esperando do lado de fora do castelo. Ele está muito preocupado conosco.

Teela olhou para os pais e ficou um pouco vermelha se perguntando se sua mãe sabia o que tinha acontecido entre eles. A Feiticeira apenas sorriu para ela.

-Eu vou encontrá-lo!

Teela correu em direção á entrado do castelo com muita alegria a entusiasmo. Duncan ficou vendo a filha se afastar depressa.

-Teela'na, eu perdi alguma coisa?

Adam estava ficando impaciente quando a ponte baixou e mostrou quem estava por trás dela. Teela correu e se atirou nos braços dele. Eles se beijaram como se mais nada existisse no mundo além deles dois.

Do alto em uma das janelas de Grayskull, a Feiticeira em seu traje oficial e Homem em Armas estavam observando o jovem casal. A Feiticeira ficou admirada e feliz quando de repente uma visão do futuro veio a ela. Ela viu como no futuro iriam se falar e contar histórias sobre eles, os maiores reis e heróis de Eternia.

Na Montanha da Serpente Evil-Lyn meditava em seus aposentos. Concentrada como estava, ela detectou as ondas psíquicas de Teela. Sem ser percebida pela menina inexperiente com a telepatia, Evil-Lyn leu toda sua mente.

-A Feiticeira de Grayskull tem uma fraqueza! Uma grande fraqueza! Uma família! E Heman é ... Isso é maravilhoso! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha!

-Os segredos de Grayskull serão meus, somente meus! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahahaha!


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A**: Minha grande amiga **QueenGrayskull** foi **Co-Autora** nos capítulos **5** e **6**. Ela é simplesmente genial e tem ideias maravilhosas! Eu adoro ela.

* * *

Na Montanha da Serpente Evil-Lyn meditava em seus aposentos. Concentrada como estava, ela detectou as ondas psíquicas de Teela. Sem ser percebida pela menina inexperiente com a telepatia, Evil-Lyn leu toda mente dela.

-A Feiticeira de Grayskull tem uma fraqueza! Uma grande fraqueza! Uma família! E Heman é ... Isso é maravilhoso! Hahahaha! Hahahaha! Hahahaha!

-Os segredos de Grayskull serão meus, somente meus! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahahaha!

Evil-Lyn ria maliciosamente e se deliciava com tudo de que agora ela tinha conhecimento. Ela simplesmente não podia acreditar nas novas revelações que ela adquiriu naquele inicio de manhã aparentemente tão comum.

A feiticeira do mal pensavam em toda a gama de possibilidades apresentadas a sua frente e seus olhos brilhavam com um brilho sinistro e perturbador.

Tantos planos terríveis possíveis passavam por sua mente maligna. Tantas formas para poder usar seu novo conhecimento. Em pé no meio de seu quarto com seu cetro na mão, ela conversava consigo mesma.

-O príncipe covarde é na realidade Heman. Eu não acredito! Derrotados centenas de vezes por um moleque mimado e magricela e seu gatinho de estimação!

-O Gato Batalha só pode ser realmente aquele gato covarde e preguiçoso dele. E aquela fedelha arrogante da Teela? Filha da grande Feiticeira de Grayskull! Arrght... Como eu a odeio! Eu a odeio!

-Derrotada tantas vezes por ela, e agora graças a própria Teela eu derrotarei a todos que ela ama. Que ironia...

-Hummm... Isso explica como ela possui o poder da telepatia e com certeza a pirralha herdou os outros poderes da mãe também. Eu preciso dar um jeito nisso.

-E Homem em Armas... Casado com a Feiticeira! Bem... Sempre pensei que ele era... Deixa pra lá. Grayskull e todos os seus segredos serão meu. Todo meu, finalmente. Hahaha! hahaha! Hahahaha!

O senhor da Montanha da Serpente caminhava pelos corredores tranquilamente quando ouviu as risadas estéricas de Evil-Lyn. Ela era sempre muito silenciosa na parte da manhã, quando fazia sua meditação.

"Porque Evil-Lyn está tão feliz está manhã? Nós não ficamos juntos durante a noite".

Curioso e intrigado com o comportamento atípico dela, ele se dirigiu até a porta de seu quarto e bateu algumas vezes. Ela abriu-a rapidamente, logo imaginando quem se atreveria a incomodá-la tão cedo.

-Querida Evil-Lyn, está tudo bem? Pensei ter ouvido risadas. Algum motivo especial para você estar tão alegre hoje?

-Nenhum motivo em especial Esqueleto.

- Tem certeza?

-Sim!

Ele a olhava atentamente com seus olhos vermelho brilhante tentando descobrir o motivo para a alegria repentina dela. Mesmo tendo ficado com ela algumas vezes Esqueleto não confiava na Bruxa.

Evil-Lyn era realmente perigosa e poderosa e ele sabia muito bem disso. Ele tinha certeza que ela estava tramando algo, ele quase podia sentir isso, mas não conseguia imaginar o que.

-Vejo você depois na sala do trono, então.

-Certo, Esqueleto.

O Senhor do mal seguiu seu caminho para a sala do seu trono ainda pensativo e silenciosamente, ele precisava traçar novos planos para conquistar o Velho Castelo de Grayskull, se apossar do Poder dos Anciãos e derrotar os Mestres do Universo.

Evil-Lyn ficou observando-o se afastar e depois que ele não podia ser mais visto ela fechou a porta de seu quarto novamente.

-Você não vai conquistar Grayskull, Esqueleto, eu vou! O Poder dos Anciãos será meu! Só meu! Somente meu! Hahaha!Hahaha!

- Meu tempo chegou! Você Esqueleto e toda Eternia cairão aos meus pés! Aos meus pés! Hahaha! Hahahaha! Hahaha!


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: ****Olá para todos. Eu queria contar algo que me perturba muito. Algumas pessoas me perguntaram e outras não entendem porque eu sempre agradeço a minhas amigas. Bem... Elas me ajudaram quando eu mais precisava.**

** Tenho um grande problema... Eu tenho "Fobia de Computador". Não é medo de tecnologia, só de computador (elas são diferentes). Eu consegui me superar com a ajuda de Adeela e QueenGrayskull. **

**Cada capítulo que postei foi uma crise de Pânico que tive. Mas elas não desistiram de mim e eu também não desisti de mim mesma apesar de ****tudo. ****Com acompanhamento e paciência eu cheguei até aqui. **

**Hoje eu falei com alguém que tem o meu problema (Fobia-Crise de Pânico) e vi a grande coragem dela. Isso me motivou e incentivou . Eu não escondo meu problema, mas não gosto de falar dele também. Talvez eu deva falar. A verdade é libertadora e isso me sufoca. Me sinto inferiorizada.**

**Desculpem por algo que eu disse. Algumas pessoas foram muito rudes comigo, mas quase a totalidade do Fórum foi maravilhosa. Vocês são incríveis! Eu estou aqui e vou continuar. Deus sabe como é difícil, mas eu não vou e nem pretendo desistir.**

**Também pretendo continuar a escrever. Agora meu problema é realmente o tempo. Mais eu vou seguir em frente com as fics. E espero que os ataques parem logo.**

** Ah, no último que postei eu não tive uma crise de pânico. É isso!****Todos tem problemas, eu estou enfrentando o meu e não estou sozinha. Obrigada minhas amigas. ****Eu precisava desabafar um pouco.**

**Não quero piedade, quero apenas enfrentar este problema como eu enfrento outro qualquer. Estou tentando! Eu vou enfrentá-lo de frente!**


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: Eu escrevi este capítulo e o próximo como um presente de aniversário para minha irmã mais velha que mora hoje longe de mim. Ela adora essa história e me pediu a algum tempo para levá-lo como eu o fiz agora. Eu amo muito minha irmã e queria vê-la feliz nesse dia especial. Não costumo colocar títulos nos capítulos de minhas histórias, mas neste vou colocar a pedido dela. Parabéns S... Eu te desejo toda felicidade do mundo. Você merece!**

* * *

**O amor de uma mãe I**

* * *

Dentro do castelo a família de Grayskull tinha acabado sua refeição e a Feiticeira já tinha arrumado tudo com sua magia. Teela percebeu a presença de Adam e não só isso, sem esforços ela falou com ele telepaticamente não sabendo ainda exatamente como conseguiu fazê-lo.

-Pai, Adam chegou e está esperando do lado de fora do castelo. Ele está muito preocupado conosco.

Teela olhou para os pais e ficou um pouco vermelha se perguntando se sua mãe sabia o que tinha acontecido entre eles. A Feiticeira apenas sorriu para ela.

-Eu vou encontrá-lo!

Teela correu em direção á entrada do castelo com muita alegria a entusiasmo. Duncan ficou vendo a filha se afastar depressa.

-Teela'na, eu perdi alguma coisa?

Adam estava ficando impaciente quando a ponte baixou e mostrou quem estava por trás dela. Teela correu e se atirou nos braços dele. Eles se beijaram como se mais nada existisse no mundo além deles dois.

Do alto em uma das janelas de Grayskull, a Feiticeira em seu traje oficial e Homem em Armas estavam observando o jovem casal. A Feiticeira ficou admirada e feliz quando de repente uma visão do futuro veio a ela. Ela viu como no futuro iriam se falar e contar histórias sobre eles, os maiores reis e heróis de Eternia.

-Venha Duncan, vamos encontrá-los.

-Claro, minha querida.

Duncan concordou acenando com a cabeça e respondendo á esposa. De mãos dadas o casal desceu as escadarias da torre do antigo castelo sem muita pressa.

Eles se dirigiram para a sala do trono para onde Adam e Teela também já se encaminhavam.

O jovem casal chegou primeiro e aproveitando o tempo que tinham sozinhos eles se deram as mãos e ficaram frente a frente olhando um para o outro com carinho e ternura.

Adam não tinha dormido pensando no que aconteceu anteriormente entre eles. Teela era sua melhor amiga desde criança e ela tinha crescido em uma bela mulher.

Ele a amava desde que se lembrava e podia entender esse sentimento e Adam se perguntou muitas vezes se ela sentia alguma coisa por ele além de apenas amizade.

O príncipe de Eternia sempre guardou seu amor para si mesmo imaginando que a jovem Capitã da Guarde Real não sentia o mesmo por ele. Na verdade ele sempre imaginou que ela estivesse apaixonada por Heman depois que o campeão de Eternia surgiu há cerca dois anos atrás.

Ele estava errado quanto aos sentimentos dela e Adam era grato aos Anciões por ele estar completamente enganado quanto a isso. Teela o amava também.

Talvez fosse sua longa história juntos já que eles se conheciam a vida toda e eram tão próximos, Adam não sabia ao certo, mas ele já havia conquistado o coração dela.

Teela o amava e não ao seu alto ego Heman. E agora eles sabiam dos sentimentos de um pelo outro e que estavam apaixonados, profundamente apaixonados e ambos queriam demonstrar isso.

-Por Eternia, Teela, eu nunca mais quero pensar que perdi você novamente. Eu não sei o que faria.

-E você não vai me perder Adam.

-Eu te amo, Teela.

-Eu também te amo.

Gentilmente Adam puxou-a para mais perto dele, passou as mãos em volta de sua cintura e abraçou-a. Não havia nenhuma maneira dele explicar como ele se sentia quando estava com Teela. Eles se beijaram novamente próximo a sala do trono mesmo sabendo que poderiam ser surpreendidos.

Duncan ficou realmente feliz com a cena quando os viu e nem um pouco surpreso, embora intimamente ele estivesse preocupado com o futuro de Teela. Ele considerou o fato e pensou em conversar com a esposa depois sobre o assunto.

Homem em Armas sempre desconfiou que a filha e o príncipe de Etérnia tinham sentimentos um pelo outro, mas nenhum dos dois tinha a coragem de assumir. Duncan tinha uma pequena esperança que o destino de sua filha fosse diferente da mãe.

-Bom dia, príncipe Adam.

O casal se separou de repente ao ouvir a voz da Feiticeira de Grayskull. Os dois se olharam, olharam para baixo e depois olharam para os pais de Teela completamente envergonhados, corados e sem graça.

-Feiticeira... Eu...Hum... Bom dia...Desculpe...

-Desculpem...

Teela'na deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver o grande embaraço dos dois adolescentes. A guardião do velho castelo podia sentir o amor real e verdadeiro dos jovens um pelo outro. A Feiticeira de Grayskull refletiu por um momento que a história do Rei Grayskull e Veena iria se repetir com eles.

Ela ponderou um pouco e se perguntou mentalmente o que isso significaria no futuro para sua filha e seu jovem campeão.

Adam se aproximou deles ainda um pouco desajeitado, passando a mão no cabelo e jogando-o para trás.

Príncipe Adam amava Teela e queria fazer as coisas direito e para isso ele tinha que falar sobre suas reais intenções quanto a ela. Ele queria resolver isso o mais rápido possível.

-Teela me disse que você está bem Duncan. Eu fico feliz em saber. Estava muito preocupado.

-Sim, eu estou bem.

Ele olhou para Teela e depois aproximando-se dela, Adam pegou sua mão delicadamente. Ele a puxou para mais perto dele e a abraçou carinhosamente dando um beijo em sua bochecha, e ela sorriu timidamente.

Adam reuniu toda coragem que tinha e falou para seu grande amigo e mentor, embora era com a reação da Feiticeira de Grayskull que ele estava realmente preocupado.

-Duncan, Feiticeira, eu amo sua filha desde que tinha 12 anos e Teela também me ama. Eu queria pedir para vocês dois permissão para cortejá-la.

Homem em Armas olhou interrogativamente e intrigado para sua esposa e ela concordou com a cabeça sorrindo de volta com simpatia e muito feliz com o pedido do príncipe de Eternia.

" Não se preocupe. Eles têm a minha benção".

Teela'na respondeu telepaticamente. Aliviado, Duncan sorriu também para a esposa e respondeu para o príncipe Adam que parecia estar um pouco ansioso aguardando a resposta.

-Você tem nossa permissão, rapaz.

-Verdade!? Obrigado, Duncan! Obrigado Feiticeira! Você ouviu Teela!

Adam não podia se conter de alegria. Ele abraçou Teela novamente e girou-a no ar algumas vezes e no calor do momento ele beijou-a profunda e apaixonadamente e ela devolveu o beijo na mesma intensidade.

O beijo em si pareceu que demorou horas para eles, embora tenha sido relativamente rápido . Estar nos braços dela era algo que ele nunca iria se cansar. O jovem casal estava transbordando de pura felicidade.

Depois do beijo eles se olharam docemente e Teela dessa vez sorriu animadamente para Adam. Ele adorava quando ela sorria daquela maneira encantadora e aparecia suas covinhas no rosto.

Adam odiava quando ela estava triste, mas adorava vê-la feliz e ele mesmo queria mais que tudo na vida fazê-la feliz também.

-Podemos regressar para o Palácio Real agora, Duncan?

-Claro que sim, Adam.

-Duncan, meu pai precisa ser informado sobre o que aconteceu, e o porque de saímos nós três durante a noite e depois de regressarmos, eu e Teela termos saído de novo. Alguns guardas nos viram tanto sair quanto chegar no palácio.

-Não se preocupe filho, eu mesmo vou falar com o Rei Randor, ocultando certos detalhes, é claro. Eu também tenho algumas novidades para lhe contar no caminho de volta para casa.

-Como quiser Duncan.

-Eu vou ficar aqui papai. Quero dizer... Se eu puder ficar...

A jovem falou com seu pai e depois olhou para sua mãe, aguardando uma resposta positiva dela. A Feiticeira sentiu o desejo real da filha de ficar em Grayskull com ela, mesmo que as emoções de Teela ainda estavam um pouco tumultuadas interiormente com respeito a mãe.

-Você pode ficar o tempo que quiser, filha.

Depois que a Feiticeira de Grayskull respondeu, os dois homens se despediram de ambas e saíram do recinto indo em direção á saída do castelo, e depois houve um silêncio muito constrangedor na sala do trono.

Parecia que as coisas não poderiam ficar mais desconfortáveis do que já estavam e o ambiente estava um pouco tenso também.

Teela'na não sabia como quebrar o silêncio perturbador que durou alguns poucos momentos, mas que pareciam uma eternidade para ela.

As duas mulheres observavam uma a outra. A Feiticeira de Grayskull podia sentir em seu coração e em sua alma a ligação psíquica com a filha.

Teela'na queria correr, abraçar e beijar a menina e demonstrar todo seu amor para a filha e a felicidade de tê-la em casa, mas ela não podia, a Feiticeira ainda sentia interiormente as emoções conflitantes dela e temia sua reação.

Teela realmente estava se esforçando tentando harmonizá-las, mas elas ainda estavam presentes, mesmo depois dela e da mãe já terem conversado um pouco sobre o passado de ambas.

Ela não tinha perdoado a mãe completamente e Teela'na sabia e sentia isso.

Teela gostava do fato de a Feiticeira de Grayskull ser sua mãe. A jovem queria estar em paz com Teela'na e consigo mesma, ela queria, mas ainda não conseguia.

Havia várias qualidades que a jovem guerreira admirava na Feiticeira de Grayskull. Teela a admirava e a respeitava principalmente por tudo que ela fazia e representava para Eternia.

Existia tantas lendas e mitos em torno da misteriosa guardiã do velho castelo que a jovem bem no fundo de seu coração ansiava para conhecer a mulher por trás das histórias.

Alguns diziam que ela era uma deusa poderosa que habitava em Grayskull, outros diziam que ela era uma grande feiticeira que deixou tudo para se tornar mais poderosa ainda.

Em toda Eternia se falava da mulher misteriosa e solitária que vivia no castelo, porém de concreto mesmo ninguém sabia absolutamente nada sobre ela. Pouquíssimas pessoas a viram pessoalmente, mesmo alguns Mestres nunca a viram de perto.

O dia de Teela foi cheio de grandes acontecimentos, ela passou por muita coisa recentemente, mas a adolescente queria um tempo para falar com a mãe em particular, ela sentia que precisava disso e por isso pediu para ficar no castelo.

Teela não era uma pessoa que odiava facilmente, ela tinha um coração amoroso e bondoso e era assim que ela realmente queria se sentir sobre sua mãe. A jovem guerreira queria estabelecer um relacionamento com Teela'na e conhecê-la melhor.

Uma coisa estava clara, no entanto, Teela a amava como mãe apesar de tudo, porém a Feiticeira sabia que a filha tinha um temperamento muito forte e difícil e que ela precisaria de um tempo para lidar com tudo que ela sabia agora.

Ela podia entender a filha e Teela'na iria esperar a jovem tomar a iniciativa. Teela não sabia dizer exatamente o porque dela se sentir ainda daquela maneira conflitante, mas o fato é que ela se sentia.

Apesar do pouco tempo desde que descobriu a verdade, nem sempre seus sentimentos eram bons em relação a mãe, raiva, mágoa, ressentimento...

Esses sentimentos eram misturados com amor, compreensão, admiração, respeito e ela estava tentando ainda lidar com todos eles juntos, tanto contra como a favor da mãe.

Esta era sua casa, seu lar e a mulher a sua frente era a mãe que ela tanto almejou encontrar. Teela queria resolver a situação com a Feiticeira de Grayskull o quanto antes, pois a adolescente sentia que ela mesma era o empecilho para a felicidade de ambas.

A jovem queria ter uma conversa franca e direta com a mãe, mas não queria magoá-la, afinal Teela'na já tinha sofrido bastante e Teela não queria acrescentar mais sofrimento á ela.

A menina estava travando uma batalha interna. Era a primeira vez que Teela ficava sozinha com sua mãe com a intensão de conversar com ela e a jovem não queria estragar tudo. Ela não queria perder o controle, não naquele momento.

A jovem não queria discutir com Teela'na novamente. Ela tentou manter-se calma. A menina franziu a testa por um momento, respirando profunda e calmamente. Tentando manter a voz sem tremer, ela disse quase como um sussurro.

-Mamãe...

-Sim, Teela.

Teela olhava para a mãe que estava um pouco distante dela e depois de alguns instantes, questão de segundos, sem sua menor intenção ou seu controle, sem nem mesmo se concentrar, ela entrou na mente de Teela'na com sua telepatia de forma tão poderosa, que não deu qualquer chance para a guardiã se defender da invasão mental da própria filha.

Tudo aconteceu muito rapidamente. Sem sequer fechar os olhos a jovem entrou em um transe profundo e involuntário. Dentro da mente da mãe a menina sentiu todo o medo da Feiticeira de Grayskull de ser rejeitada por ela e a vontade de Teela'na de abraçá-la e beijá-la também.

Ela não sabia como estava fazendo aquilo e como podia sentir os sentimentos da Feiticeira. A jovem queria desesperadamente apenas parar e sair da mente da mãe, porém ela não sabia exatamente como fazê-lo.

Teela sentiu todos os sentimentos e emoções mais profundos da Feiticeira com respeito a ela, toda a angustia dela de não poder fazer parte da vida da filha até aquele momento.

A jovem também viu nas lembranças da mãe, todo o medo e a dor da Feiticeira de Grayskull quando ela estava com a filha nos braços, ferida por Arcrown na Sala dos Cristais e os Anciãos não puderam curá-la.

Teela podia sentir a grande dor, a intensa angústia e o profundo desespero de uma mãe que perdeu seu único filho, quando a menina morreu apesar de todo esforço dela.

A poderosa Feiticeira de Grayskull estava completamente desconsolada com o corpo ensanguentado e sem vida da filha em seus braços.

Ela chorava, acariciava e beijava o rosto pálido da jovem. A adolescente não podia imaginar tamanho sofrimento para sua mãe passar. A dor da perda irreparável era insuportável para Teela.

- Arrgh! Nãooooo! Pare ! Eu não quero ver isso! Eu não quero sentir isso! Pare, por favor!


	9. Chapter 9

**O amor de uma mãe II**

* * *

- Arrgh! Nãooooo! Pare ! Eu não quero ver isso! Eu não quero sentir isso! Pare, por favor!

A menina gritou bem alto ajoelhando-se no chão do castelo com as mãos na cabeça e os olhos fechados, abandonando a ligação e deixando a mente da Feiticeira finalmente.

Quanto tempo a jovem passou se aprofundando na mente poderosa da Feiticeira de Grayskull Teela realmente não sabia precisar. Ela não encontrou nenhuma impedimento dentro da mente da mãe também.

Confusa como estava o conceito de tempo era estranho para ela e a sensação que sentia no momento era devastadora e esmagadora ao mesmo tempo. Também o esforço mental deixou-a muito fraca e cansada.

Teela estava perturbada com o sofrimento da mãe, sofrimento esse que ela imaginava , porém não o dimensionava ser tão grande e profundo.

A menina ficou paralisada e em silêncio no chão, arregalou os olhos e olhou completamente espantada para Teela'na com a respiração um pouco ofegante.

Cada músculo de seu corpo doía e Teela não entendia o porque. Era como se ela tivesse acabado de fazer um esforço gigantesco, mesmo não encontrando qualquer barreira ou dificuldade na mente experiente da mãe.

A jovem guerreira simplesmente não conseguia entender claramente tudo que tinha acabado de acontecer. Seus pensamentos giravam na sua mente em grande confusão.

Teela não conseguia raciocinar direito com todas as emoções que sentiu e imagens que viu na mente de Teela'na. Ela estava tentando desesperadamente retomar o controle de si mesma.

Já era difícil o suficiente para Teela lidar com suas próprias emoções conflitantes, agora ela tinha que assimilar as emoções intensas e profundas da mãe. Teela estava realmente assustada com a capacidade de seu novo poder de telepatia.

A Feiticeira de Grayskull se aproximou dela e se ajoelhou muito calmamente na frente da filha, colocou as suas mãos em seus ombros amavelmente, só então ela pôde perceber que a menina tremia um pouco.

-Teela, está tudo bem. Acalme-se, querida. Está tudo bem agora.

-Eu... Eu vi você... E eu... Eu estava morta... E você estava desesperada por que...

-Sim, Teela. Você estava morta. Querida, você entrou em minha mente, viu minhas lembranças mais profundas e também sentiu minhas emoções naquele exato momento. Eu não a expulsei porque se o fizesse, eu iria machucá-la muito já que você não tinha qualquer controle sobre seu poder telepático.

A adolescente estava muito assustada e angustiada. Tudo era muito novo e confuso para ela. A telepatia, as lembranças da mãe, as emoções e os sentimentos de Teela'na, o horror das imagens que viu de si mesma morta.

-Eu tive a visão desse momento há 18 anos atrás filha, quando você era apenas um bebê recém-nascido. Arcrown teria ferido-a de tal maneira que nem mesmo o poder dos Anciãos poderiam curá-la. Se eu tivesse deixado você em Grayskull comigo, você estaria morta agora, filha. Arcrown teria realmente matado você. Minhas visões nunca falharam, e infelizmente para nós duas minha querida, essa não ia falhar também. Teela, para que você vivesse eu tinha que abrir mão de você, meu amor.

As lágrimas quentes começaram a escorrer abundantemente pela face de Teela enquanto ela encarava a Feiticeira á sua frente.

Finalmente agora ela compreendia plenamente todo sacrifício que a mãe teve que fazer e o porque da Feiticeira mandá-la para longe.

A jovem guerreira compreendeu até aonde sua mãe foi capaz de ir para protegê-la não só de Arcrown, mas de outros inimigos em potencial também.

A menina olhando para a mãe viu que as lágrimas também escorriam dos olhos dela.

Como o sentimento de choque passou, Teela levantou-se do chão como também a Feiticeira. Ela abriu os braços devagar e abraçou a mãe envolvendo-a muito terna e amorosamente.

-Mamãe... Não chore, por favor... Por favor...

Teela sentiu um sentimento de amor crescer de maneira suave e contínua dentro dela naquele instante, e ela desistiu inteiramente de lutar contra ele. Estar nos braços de sua mãe deu uma sensação reconfortante, acolhedora e segura para a adolescente. A menina se acalmou quase que imediatamente.

Ela se permitiu descansar a cabeça no peito da Feiticeira e podia ouvir o coração maternal dela, coração que batia no mesmo ritmo que o seu e que hoje ela tinha descoberto exatamente o porque.

Teela'na abraçou a jovem de volta com grande alegria e satisfação. A filha finalmente tinha dado espontaneamente o primeiro passo para curar as suas feridas emocionais.

Teela já havia abraçado-a antes, mas não como agora. As barreiras emocionais impostas pela própria jovem interiormente foram por ela mesma lançadas ao chão.

A Feiticeira ficou lá, em silêncio por alguns instantes, feliz com o que a filha acabara de fazer, com a iniciativa dela. As lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto sem impedimentos agora como também pelo de Teela.

-Você foi o maior presente que a vida me deu Teela. Eu te amo! Eu te amo muito! Nunca deixaria nada de mal lhe acontecer. Nunca! Tudo que fiz foi para sua proteção, mesmo que não pareça. O mais importante para mim era proteger você, meu amor.

-Eu sei. E eu te amo por isso mamãe! Eu te amo!

-Eu também te amo, minha filha.

A Feiticeira de Grayskull fechou os olhos e ficou ali parada em um silêncio profundo, com a menina envolta em seus braços de forma maternal, passando a mão na cabeça dela, apenas desfrutando o momento de ternura e carinho com sua filha amada.

A guardiã do velho castelo sempre soube que esse dia chegaria, e ela aguardou muito paciente e ansiosamente por ele.

Teela'na não queria lembrar mais da dor que sentiu todos esses anos pela ausência da filha. A jovem de agora em diante estaria sempre perto dela.

Ela abriu os braços lentamente e soltou a adolescente, depois se afastou um pouco e com ambas as mãos segurou carinhosamente o rosto de Teela, olhando-a nos olhos intencionalmente.

Os olhos da jovem guerreira estavam iluminados e um belo sorriso se formou em seu rosto.

Teela observava a Feiticeira atentamente com os olhos fixos nos dela. Os olhos de sua mãe também brilhavam com uma intensidade de maneira quase sobrenatural.

O olhar penetrante da Feiticeira de Grayskull era algo extraordinário e o seu pequeno sorriso se transformou em um sorriso grande e completo ao ver o sorriso genuíno da filha.

A Feiticeira de Grayskull estava simplesmente radiante de felicidade. Não havia outra palavra para descrevê-la naquele momento. Teela'na estava completamente calma e serena como sempre e não tinha mais o olhar triste e distante, como quando Teela a conheceu pela primeira vez.

Uma coisa era certa, a jovem pensou, ela realmente amava a mãe. Teela não tinha qualquer dúvida quanto a isso e ela estava feliz porque finalmente elas tinham um tempo para si mesmas.

Ela queria muito esse tempo para elas, para poder acertar as arestas restantes com a mãe.

Pela primeira vez a Feiticeira de Grayskull podia sentir as emoções de Teela em perfeita e completa harmonia. Teela'na passou a mão no rosto da jovem limpando as lágrimas da filha delicadamente e depois sorriu.

Teela vendo o sorriso sincero e amável de sua mãe também sorriu de volta para ela. A menina abraçou-a de novo e sem qualquer pressa. Era bom estar em casa e nos braços de sua mãe novamente, ela pensou.

Um sentimento familiar veio a ela lá no fundo, bem em seu interior e Teela percebeu que ela se sentia verdadeiramente feliz e protegida com sua mãe e lembrou-se que era assim como se sentia em seu sonho, quando a Feiticeira estava com a filha no colo e cantava para fazê-la dormir quando ela era ainda uma criança.

Um flash de memória irrompeu pela sua cabeça e a jovem sorriu novamente com a lembrança. A adolescente percebeu que era ali realmente onde ela queria estar, nos braços envolventes, acolhedor e protetor de sua mãe.

O perdão completo finalmente chegou ao coração da menina. Naquele momento Teela se sentia como se um grande peso tivesse sido tirado de suas costas, e ela se sentia muito leve e feliz.

A jovem sentia em sua união psíquica retomada com a Feiticeira de Grayskull, como sua mãe queria mantê-la segura e a amava. O amor dela era tão real que Teela quase podia tocá-lo.

-Eu quero me sentir sempre assim, como eu faço agora.

-E você vai querida, você vai.

-Eu me lembro da música que você cantava para eu dormir. Eu a adorava, sua voz era tão bela e doce.

-Verdade, meu amor?

A Feiticeira sorriu alegremente com o elogio da filha. Teela bocejou e esfregou os olhos ainda abraçada com a mãe. Teela'na se afastou um pouco e observou a filha por um instante.

Ela percebeu que a menina estava cansada não só pelo esforço mental, mas porque ela também não tinha dormido quase nada durante a noite e agora o preço estava sendo exigido dela.

-Ei, com sono?

-Um pouco.

-Quer voltar para o palácio? Eu posso mandá-la para lá com minha magia.

-Eu quero ficar aqui com você hoje. Eu posso? Por favor.

-Eu iria adorar querida.

A Feiticeira sorriu e abraçou a filha novamente. Ela desejou por tanto tempo esses momentos com Teela. Teela'na beijou a testa da filha várias vezes e depois disse para ela.

-Vamos, eu vou mostrar um quarto onde você poderá ficar.

-Eu posso ficar no seu quarto com você? Só hoje.

-Claro que sim. Venha comigo.

As duas mulheres seguiram pelos corredores pouco iluminados de Grayskull lentamente, e a medida que caminhavam tochas mágicas apareciam e clareavam o caminho para as duas.

Elas andavam uma atrás da outra quando chegaram finalmente no quarto. A Feiticeira abriu a porta de seus aposentos e pediu para Teela entrar primeiro.

Ela logo notou um pequeno berço ao lado da cama. Teela olhou para a mãe interrogativamente e a Feiticeira sorriu alegremente e respondeu.

-É seu berço, filha.

A jovem passou a mão nele com cuidado. Ela também notou próximo ao berço um pequeno baú. Teela se perguntava o que poderia estar guardado ali. Ela se abaixou e passou as mãos nele também.

A Feiticeira notando a curiosidade dela, abriu o baú e tirou algumas peças de roupas infantis e as colocou em cima da cama chamando Teela para sentar-se ao seu lado e sua filha observava atentamente as roupas nas mãos de sua mãe.

-Essas eram suas roupas quando você nasceu. E essa foi a primeira roupa que você vestiu.

Teela pegou a peça das mãos da Feiticeira. Ela mal podia acreditar que já foi tão pequena um dia. Ela olhou para Teela'na e as lágrimas vieram ao olhos de sua mãe mais uma vez.

-É tão pequena. Parece a roupa de uma boneca

-Hahaha! Você tem razão, é realmente pequena.

Teela'na sorriu gostosamente de novo para a jovem. Ela estava tão feliz com a filha em Grayskull, em um momento só delas . Teela examinava as roupinhas com todo cuidado.

Sua mãe não só guardou as roupas, mas mantinhas as peças limpas e organizadas também. Ela dobrou as roupas e as entregou para a Feiticeira bocejando mais uma vez.

-Deite-se minha querida. Eu vou cobri-la.

Teela tirou as botas e se deitou na grande cama. A Feiticeira pegou uma coberta macia e grande para cobrir a filha.

Depois que Teela se deitou, a Feiticeira a cobriu e arrumou os travesseiros para se certificar que a adolescente estava confortável.

-Obrigada.

-Não precisa me agradecer filha, é um imenso prazer.

Teela pôde perceber o quanto que sua mãe estava realmente feliz. Ela sempre imaginou quando criança como seria ter uma mãe cuidando dela, como a Rainha Marlena cuidava do príncipe Adam e tinha sonhado muitas vezes com a mãe com ela á noite em seu quarto.

Duncan tinha sido um pai maravilhoso, porém Teela sempre sentiu falta dela, mesmo quando todos pensavam que sua mãe estava morta, ela sentia diferente.

Por algum motivo inexplicável, Teela sentia que sua mãe estava viva e em algum lugar mesmo que ela não contasse isso para ninguém e sempre quis sentir e desfrutar do amor e do cuidado dela, ainda que fosse nas pequenas coisas.

-Você pode ficar até eu dormir mamãe? Por favor.

-Será um prazer, meu amor.

Teela'na concordou e usando sua magia a Feiticeira de Grayskull voltou ao normal, sem o cocar de falcão ou suas belas e grandes asas, apenas vestida com um vestido simples branco e verde e cabelos longos e soltos.

Teela'na sentou-se na cama, mas logo depois se deitou ao lado da filha. Teela se virou e abraçou a mãe devagar e com carinho. As duas ficaram ali se olhando por um instante precioso para elas.

-Obrigada por tudo que você fez por mim até hoje e por me proteger.

-Você é minha filha, Teela. Não há necessidade de agradecimentos. Eu faria tudo de novo se fosse necessário.

-Eu sei que sim. Eu te amo mamãe!

-Também te amo, querida.

-Desculpe por ter invadido sua mente. Eu realmente não queria...

-Está tudo bem, Teela. Sei que você não teve culpa.

- Como você consegue lidar com um poder desse? Foi muito assustador. A sensação foi tão perturbadora. Eu não quero esse poder que tenho agora.

-Eu sei que não, querida.

-Essa capacidade de entrar na mentes das pessoas não vai embora, vai?

-Não. Mas eu vou ensiná-la a controlar sua telepatia. Situação como a que ocorreu hoje aqui não vai mais se repetir, eu prometo.

- Obrigada. Mamãe você... Se sentiu muito sozinha... Sem eu e meu pai aqui?

-Sim, Teela, Grayskull é muito solitário e eu senti muitíssimo a sua falta e de Duncan também.

-Bem... Agora nós vamos ficar juntos.

-Verdade meu amor, nós vamos.

-Eu não disse antes mas... Você é muito bonita.

-Obrigada, filha.

-Humm, mamãe... Você é alguma espécia de deusa? É imortal? Quero dizer, as pessoas, elas dizem...

-Querida, teremos muito tempo para conversar sobre isso mais tarde.

-Porque você fica presa em Grayskull? É seu destino? É uma maldição? Eu não entendo.

-Teela, teremos tempo futuramente para conversarmos sobre tudo isso.

-Certo. Eu... Estou com um pouco de sono...

-Eu posso cantar um pouco para você dormir se quiser.

-Eu adoraria mamãe!

Teela'na passou a mão delicadamente no rosto dela afastando os cabelos selvagens que continuavam insistindo em cair em seu olhos e com sua linda voz ela começou cantar, enquanto Teela fechou os olhos já pesados pelo sono.

A menina se mexeu debaixo da coberta se aconchegando da melhor forma possível na grande cama e gemeu baixinho embalada pela voz melodiosa da mãe. A jovem logo adormeceu enquanto Teela'na cantava.

Teela'na olhou amorosamente para a filha, a menina já dormia profunda e inocentemente. Nada poderia tornar esse momento melhor, ele era perfeito.

Ela sorriu para si mesma, pois novamente ela podia sentir a harmonia completa de sentimentos e emoções de Teela desde que ela soube a verdade sobre a mãe.

A jovem guerreira agora estava em verdadeira paz interior. Teela'na sabia e sentia que a filha havia lhe perdoado e não apenas isso, ela já havia a aceitado como mãe e também a amava.

Todas as barreiras emocionais e profundas foram finalmente removidas. A poderosa Feiticeira de Grayskull observava a jovem dormindo. Teela'na não se cansava de admirar-se com a semelhança.

A menina parecia um clone dela mesma, tal era a semelhança e isso era marcante para ela. Duas mulheres que se pareciam tanto fisicamente, mas que não podiam ser mais diferentes entre si.

Uma mulher calma e de voz doce e mansa e outra de gênio forte e explosivo. A grande Feiticeira de Grayskull beijou a face da filha adormecida e deitou-se ao lado dela com todo cuidado para não acordá-la e cobriu-se também com a mesma coberta.

A menina que dormia profundamente virou-se na cama e abraçou a mãe inconscientemente. Teela'na sorriu e decidiu ficar na cama um pouco mais de tempo desfrutando da presença da filha em sua casa.

Ela era uma grande guerreira, apesar de ser tão jovem e ela sabia que momentos como esse seriam raros para as elas. A sua filha tinha crescido e estava bem e Teela'na estava muito orgulhosa dela.

A Feiticeira também estava um pouco cansada e decidiu dormir ainda que fosse um pouco, mesmo que sua magia certamente lhe restauraria suas energias, voluntariamente ela resolveu dormir.

Mãe e filha ficaram deitadas e dormiram sossegadas e confortavelmente em Grayskull.


End file.
